Los celos de Endo, la confusion de Kazemaru
by Mely Fubuki Kagamine
Summary: Endo persigue a Kazemaru para ver que es lo que hace no sabe por que quiere seguirlo a todos lados se siente extraño... un fic hecho por mi y que espero les guste nwn
1. Capitulo 1 ¿Por que actuo haci?

**Haaaaaaiii nwn bueno pues aquí les dejo mi primer fanfic oficial espero les guste me tendran que perdonar las faltas de ortografia y demas sin mas…LEEAN:**

**_Disclaimer:_**** no Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen pertenecen a Leven-5 (malditos ¬¬) si fuera mio yo seria Fubuki y estaria casado con Goenji… pero como soñar es gratis el dia que haci sea sere feliz**

**Capitulo 1 ¿Por que actuo haci?**

***Endo POV***

**Llevo horas siguendote...y no se por que; esta locura comenzo hace un par de dias cuando note lo cercano a Fubuki que eras...!NOOOO¡ que demonios estoy haciendo, no deberia hacer ni pensar estoo.**

***fin Endo POV***

**-ENDOOO!...OYE ENDO!-un chico peliazul lo comenzo a llamar.**

**-...-no hubo reacciono a los pocos segundos siendo zarandeado por Kazemaru**

**-¿Eh? Ka-Kaze-Kazemaru-dijo al fin sonrrojandose un poco.**

**-¿Que haces aqui Endo?-pregunto kazemaru cruzando sus brazos y alzando una ceja.**

**-eto..pues.. amm e...es que...iba..a...la torre?-el moreno se razco la cabeza-¡SI ESO! iba a entrenar a la torre-esbozando una enorme sonrrisa.**

**-E-endo-kun-Fubuki lo miro apenado-la torre queda hacia el lado opuesto de aqui...¿Lo olvidaste?-tanto al peli azul como al peliplata lo miraron con una gotita en la sien.**

**"ay mi kaze-chan se ve hermoso con el ceño fruncido"-era lo unico que endo lograba procesar por su atolondrada mente, al instante kazemaru lo miro extrañado abriendo sorpendido sus ojos.**

**-E...Endo- el mencionado estaba un tanto sonrrojado y tenia un derrame nasal...y veia fijamete a Kazemaru-¿e...estas bien?-dijo acercandose a su reacciono y se limpio la nariz apenado...miro al suelo.**

**-L-lo siento...no e que me paso-mintio este-b-bueno...eto...¡YO LOS DEJO..SAYO!-acto seguido corrio como alma que lleva el diablo alejandose lo suficiente para que ellos no lo vieran, pero el a ellos si.**

**Endo se puso furioso al ver como Fubuki se colgaba del brazo de kazemaru y le sonrreia a lo que este le regresaba la castaño solo se mordio la lengua para evitar gritar y se sujeto a un arbol para evitar salir disparado a donde ellos se tan centrado en su enojo ke no se dio cuenta cuando ambos amigos desaparecieron por las calles. Endo frustrado decidio irse a casa o a pasear, ya era tarde como para ir a el camino paso frente al puesto de ramen y su estoago rugio, haci que entro y al hacerlo vio a cierto peli-azul sentado en una mesa apartada solo viendo hacia la nada.**

**-¿Puedo sentarme?-Endo le dedico una enorme y bella sonrrisa, a lo que kazemaru se ruborizo un poco, pero le regreso la sonrrisa.**

**-Claro toma asiento-**

**Ambos chicos se pusieron a platicar mientras comian,aunque Endo pudo notar que kazemaru estaba como ditraido.**

**-¿que pasa Kazemaru?-dijo captando la atencion del mencionado-haz estado raro desde que llegue-**

**-n...no, no es nada Endo-contesto dandole una falsa sonrrisa.**

**-AHH!...-Endo haciendo un puchero a modo de replica- no mientas, no me engañaras tan facil-expresion de tistesa-¿acaso no confías en mi?-**

**-No Endo, no es eso-contesto tratando de calmar a su amigo-l...lo que pasa e...es que...c...creeo q...que me gusta alguien pero...- la mirada del peli-azul ensombrecio-creeo...creeo que el solo me ve como un amigo-sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.**

**Endo lo contemplo un rato y no pudo evitar aquel impulso "no llores kaze-chan...no me gusta ver tus hermosos orbes llenos de lagrimas"...Aunque endo sintio una leve punzada en el pecho, pensando que esa persona tal ves era Fubuki, tomo a Kazemaru de la muñeca y lo guio afuera del puesto, corrio aun sujetandolo, Kazemaru solo lo seguia confundido por el arranque del Castaño. Al llegar bajo un arbol, el castaño atrajo al peli-azul hacia si**

**-Kaze yo..-**

Eso es todo y espero les aya gustado nwn

Agradecimientos: en primera le agradezco a Anaid (kaze-chan) por animarme a escibir este fic y a Carol (mido-chan) por leerme y aguantar mi bipolaridad xDD

Tambien a Shouko-Marigold y a Vicky-Chicky por ser las primeras en leer mi one-shot de sentimientos encontrados … de verdad me sirve mucho saber ke les gusta lo k escribo sin mas los dejo…. No me pierdan la pista por ke pronto subo el capitulo 2 nwn

Sayooooo attoo: mely fubu-chan-aru


	2. Capitulo 2 : ¿Amor? ¿Con que se come eso

**_Disclaimer:_**** no Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen pertenecen a Leven-5 (malditos ¬¬) el dia que sea mio EL YAOI DOMINARA AL MUNDO y mis padres me dejaran en paz… hasta entonces leean**

**Capitulo 2 : ¿Amor? ¿Con que se come eso?**

***Endo POV***

**El tiempo que camine sin rumbo fijo, reflexione sobre los hechos y dias pasados preguntandome ¿Por que actue haci con tigo? sentia un gran impulso de amenazar o golpear a fubuki (aunque se que si hago eso cierta personita me mataria ) por estar cerca de ti...NOOO CALMATE ENDO! saca esas ideas de tu cabeza...aunque quiero que seas mio y solo mio y de nadie mas...**

**ALTO...¿MIo?...¿Kazemaru?...debo estar volviendome loco...loco por ti...tal vez Kaze-chan si me guste...tal ves lo amo y quiero que este a mi lado pero ¿Por que? es la primera vez que me siento haci y...esto es taaan raro pero siento que cada vez que pienso en ti me brinca el corazon...estando cerca tuyo me acelero, me pongo nervioso pero...siento unos deseos horriblemente lindos de abrazarte...Kazemaru Ichirouta yo...**

***fin Endo POV***

**-TE AMO-Endo susurro estas palbras al oido del menor apretandolo con fuerza hacia su no sabia que decir.**

**-En...Endo-se sonrrojo y se sorprendio-yo..yo...-acto seguido se separo un poco del portero y lo miro a los ojos; la mirada del moreno no mentia, a suu parecer, pero se solto del abrazo y se hecho a correr dejando a Endo aun en aquella posicion con una mirada triste.**

**Kazemaru corria sin saber ni a donde ni por que, solo queria correr, aun recordando las palabras de Endo "por que dijo eso?"-se preguntaba-"no quiero...tengo miedo..."- acto seguido unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.**

**Endo se marcho del lugar con los ojos ensombrecidos y una sonrrisa forzada recordando recordando lo que dijo...no queria arruinar su amistad con Kazemaru pero...lo acababa de hacer.**

**-No debi decirle eso-susurraba-ya no querra verme de seguro...por un momento creei que esa persona podria...ser yo-.**

***Kazemaru POV***

**Por que Endo dijo eso?...debe estar de broma, ¿Amor?¿Que es eso?...el sabe de sobra que yo no se amar...ademas de que es tonto...pero...mi corazon se acelero cuando me dijo eso..¡QUE DIGO!...no pienso decirle nada...ni siquiera le dije nada, solo corri; Larazon por la que no le conteste fue por que... la persona que quiero es...**

***Fin Kazemaru POV***

Eso es todo y espero les aya gustado nwn

Nyaaa por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews o como c escriba emm y bueno emm minimo 4 reviews para saber si kieren conti onegai

**Agradecimientos: **_no faltaba verdad? Bueno le agradezco a:_

AutumnRose y a Tai Zaizen y pues a mis nee-chans Kaze-chan (anaid) y Mido-chan (carol)

Sayooooo attoo: mely fubu-chan-aru


	3. Capitulo 3: Posibles sentimientos

**_Disclaimer:_**** Ojala Inazuma eleven fuera mio… SERIA EL PARAISO DEL YAOI! *¬* pero al no ser mio en esta historia todo se vale xD…**

**Capitulo 3: Descubriendo posibles sentimientos**

**-Goenji-san!- un peliplata se acercaba corriendo a un chico peli-crema con una gran y hermosa sonrrisa en sus labios.**

**-Hola fubuki-regresandole la sonrrisa-¿a donde quieres ir hoy?- acercandose a su rostro.**

**Sonrrojado-a-aqui no g-goenji-san- dijo el pequeño alejandose un poco.**

**En eso la escena se ve interrumpida por un peliazul que paso corriendo haciendo que ambos se separaran y empujando a Fubuki tirandolo al suelo**

**-¡OYE TU!-grita un enojado Goenji-¡VUELVE AQUI!-lo jala del brazo y al detenerlo nota que es Kazemaru quien ademas lloraba a lagrima suelta.**

**-L-lo si-siento Goenji-contesto sin voltear a verlo-n-no me fije- sollozando.**

**Fubuki logra incorporarse y sujeta el hombro de Kazemaru t la mano de Goenji quien acto seguido suelta al peliazul.**

**-¿que sucede Kazemaru-kun?-pregunta el peli plata preocupado,nunca lo habia visto haci.**

**-T-te lo cuento luego-dijo forzando una sonrrisa-se nota que estas ocupado en una cita con Goenji y de nuevo lamento las molestias-y se marcho corriendo...**

**-Que raro-dijo Goenji a lo que Fubuki asintio y se no dejo de correr hasta que llego a su casa, para su suerte aun no habia nadie, haci que subio las escaleras y se encerro en su cuarto, y una vez ahi comenzo a llorar mas fuerte sin saber por que -"por que lloro?"- se preguntaba a si mismo-"Me duele el pecho al pensar en eso"- Mientras que Endo no sabia como iba a encarar a Kazemaru al dia siguiente.**

**~AL DIA SIGUIENTE~**

**Endo iba caminando dirigiendose a la escuela cuando llego a la esquina donde siempe se encontraba a cierto peliazul.**

**Kazemaru habia salido de su casa totalmente exausto por tanto llorar hasta que a lo lejos diviso al castaño...paro en seco y se fue por el otro lado, aun haci Endo lo alcanzo a ver.**

**-KAZEMARU!-grito este a lo que el otro lo ignoro (o fingio gacerlo); Endo corrio tras de el y le sujeto el brazo deteniendo al ex-corredor- Kaze yo- comenzo el moreno a lo que Kazemaru giro para mirarlo y forzar una sonrrisa-Lo...sien...-**

**El oji-cafe lo silencio -no tienes que disculparte por nada-fingiendo desconcierto-ademas ¿Por que te disculpas?-dijo inclinando la cabeza de lado haciendolo ver tal accion Endo no pudo evitar sonrrojarse aunque le dolia aun el pecho sabiendo que Kazemaru nunca seria juntos hacia la escuela y como siempre ,Endo era el que mas hablaba, no por estar deprimido iba a dejar de hablar; al llegar cada uno se fue a su respectivo salon, Kazemaru estuvo evitando a Endo todo el dia y no intentaba disimularlo, por lo que el porteto solo se deprimio aun mas.**

**-Oye...- kazemaru giro la cabeza para encontrarse con un chico blanco como la nieve. Kazemaru se habia ido al techo de la escuela y veia por la reja- ¿Me piensas decir que hace ahi y por que llorabas ayer?-**

**-Fubuki...-fue lo unico que atino a decir para despues comenzar a se sento al lado de Kazemaru y lo abrazo fuertemente.**

**-Tranquilo, todo estara bien-dedicandole una de sus puras en inocentes que su amigo se calmara, una vez lo hizo comenzo a decirle lo ocurrido con Endo y demas.**

**-Sin embargo, por alguna razon, cuando lo rechaze senti una punzada en mi pecho, pero...yo.. siento algo por otra persona- su rosotro se ensombrecio-pero...hehe(risa nerviosa) creeo que se ...como se siente Endo-**

**-mmm...esa persona quiere a alguien mas ¿no es haci?-el peli-plata lo volvio a abrazar, kazemaru solo asintio y se volvio a hechar a llorar.**

**En otro lado en la escuela Endo se encontraba con Kido y Goenji platicando mientras comian (todos menos endo)**

**-¿SE LO DIJISTE?-pregunto un curioso Kido emocionado-¿Que te dijo? anda dime-**

**-si...si se lo dije-contesto el castaño decaido.**

**-Haz estado haci todo el dia-Goenji estaba un tanto preocupado, Endo solia ser hiperactivo, pero ahora estaba tan deprimido que parecia otra persona.**

**-corre...muy rapido-Fue lo unico que Endo dijo antes de irse corriendo a la azotea a lo que Kido y Goenji se lanzaron miradas de confusion. Cuando alcanzaron a Endo vieron que se habia quedado estatico en la puerta...**

**¿QUE DEMONIOS HABIA VISTO EL PORTERO?**


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿posible beso en la terraza?

**_Disclaimer:_**** bla bla bla in inazuma eleven no me pertenece balaba disfruten reviews onegai xDD **

**Capitulo 4 Declaracion de guerra (¿primer beso en la terraza?)**

**Endo se habia quedado estatico en la puerta del techo de la escuela.**

**-¡ENDO!-dijo Kido-no vayas tan aprisa-se detuvo al ver la reaccion del castaño.**

**-¿Que pas...? ¡¿SHIROO?-Goenji nombro al goleador de hielo el cual al oir su nombre volteo-¿Que demonios haces?-**

*****_**flas-back***_

_**fubuki abrazaba a kazemaru y vistos desde atras parecia ke se besaban apasionadamente**_

_**-esto se ve raro fubu- dice kaze.**_

_**-y? soy tu mejor amigo es mi deber consolarte- le sonrie**_

_**+fin flashback***_

**-Goenji-san-sacando una bella sonrrisa se acerco al mencionado(dejanod a kazemaru solo) y se pusieron a hablar mientras que Endo seguia estatico en la puerta observando a Kazemaru quien al mismo tiempo desviaba la mirada hacia Goenji y Fubuki que discutian.**

**-¿Que te paso Kazemaru?-pregunto Kido preocupado sentandose a su lado-Luces mencionado tenia los ojos rojos e inchados y por su rostro habia rastros de lagrimas frescas ya que aun seguian cayendo-n..no me pasa nada Kido, e..est..estoy b...-no pudo terminar, vio a Endo con una mirada triste, a punto de llorar-Endo-dijo el peliazul con voz triste y ronca.**

**"por que Kazemaru se estaba besando con Fubuki...¿sera él el que le guste a Kaze-chan?"-pensaba el castaño aun en shock-"p...pero si Fubuki y Goenji estan saliendo"-**

***Kazemaru POV***

**mi pecho me duele, por alguna me molesta que Goenji y Fubuki sean pareja...pero, me molesta ,mas ver a Endo haci como esta en la puerta...apunto de llorar...quiero ir y ¿abrazarlo? noo...¿que demonios pienso?**

***Fin Kazemaru POV***

***Endo POV***

**Kazemaru...¿por que lloras?¿no deberia ser yo el que sufre?¿por que eres haci?ya no logro entenderte...TE AMO KAZEMARU...quiero hacer que me mires a mi y solo a mi...¡QUIERO QUE SEAS MIO!**

***fin Endo POV***

**-Fubuki ¿podrias explicarme, por favor, por que te estabas besando con Kazemaru?-Goenji estaba notablemente molesto.**

**-G-goenji-san no se...de que hablas-contesto el pequeño sorprendido por la reaccion de su peli-crema-solo lo estaba consolando un poco-**

**-¡AH! que lindo -dijo con sarcasmo - y por eso lo besaste-**

**-NO LO ESTABA BESANDO-replico fubuki-lo estaba abrazando ¡¿CONTENTO?-su cara estaba roja por haber gritado.**

**-Shiro...yo...-el pequeño vio a su pareja muy apenado haci que se acerco y lo abrazo.**

**-te perdono...pero...hoy salimos a comer ¿ne?-sonrrio y Goenji le regreso el gesto.**

**-con Kido, kaze y endo-**

**-no me mientas Kazemaru Ichirouta- le replico molesto Kido- estas llorando...ademas de hecho un desastre y haci esperas que te creea?-**

**-EH?-Kazemaru intento enjuagarse las lagrimas-y...yo lo...lo siento-**

**Endo al verlo aun llorando salio de su trance y se acerco lentamente hcia donde su peliazul quien en ese momento recibia un pañuelo de Kido(agradeciendo). Sujeto su hombro haciendo que se castaño aprisiono al ojicafe-rojizo sujetandolo de las muñecas (Kido comenzo a grabar con una camara de quien sabe donde diablos la saco) acercandose lentamente a sus labios, el peliazul estaba sorprendido por la accion del capitan y unas pequeñas lagrimas de nerviosismo brotaron de sus ojos...**

**Endo cerro el espacio que los separaba con un tierno beso, hambriento por probar los labios de Kazemaru el cual al principio forcejeaba(inutilmente) abrio los ojos como plato, se sonrrojo y comenzo a dejarse llevar por los embriagantes labios del portero despues de un peliazul entreabrio los labios permitiendole al moreno meter su lengua y explorar cada rincon de su boca comenzando haci un juego de lenguas entre ambos (Kido aun grababa y Goenji y Fubuki los miraban, sorprendidos por la reaccion de Endo, nunca lo creeyeron capaz de hacer tal cosa) Kazemaru jadeaba mientras se deslizaba al suelo jalando con sigo a Endo quien no dejaba de besalo...**

**¿por que demonios Endo quiso besar a Kaze aun sabiendo que lo rechazo?y ademas Kaze le respondio al beso...**


	5. Capitulo 5: desaparece de mi vida I

**_Disclaimer:_**** bla bla bla in inazuma eleven no me pertenece balaba disfruten reviews onegai xDD **

**Capitulo 5 : Desaparece de mi vida...pot favor (parte I)**

**Kazemaru jadeaba y arrastraba con sigo al portero cayendo ambos al separaron para tomar aire y continuar con el beso.**

**-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos-dijo Kido a Fubuki y Goenji**

**-Si-**

**El peliazul logro separarse de Endo empujandolo ambos estaban sonrrojados pero mas el kaze-!¿Por que diablos hicste eso Endo?¡-grito este, el castaño lo miro, Kazemaru se sorprendio y se asusto un poco, su mrada notenia brillo... era como si no tuviera alma y lo miraba con un profundo dolor y tristeza-...i...IDIOTA-el ex corredor lo empujo y se fue corriendo de ahi volviendo a dejar a Endo solo...comenzo a llover. Kazemaru corria por las calles de Inazuma (de nuevo) sin saber que tenia la mirada de Endo taladrandole la mente, le dolia el pecho y le ardia justo en los labios, como si lo hubiera besado el fuego.**

***Endo POV***

**Estoy aqui tirado en medio de la lluvia justo donde bese a mi Kazemaru, no se por que lo hice...no queria arruinar mas las cosas...deberia desaparezer de su vida...para sin rumbo fijo aun bajo la lluvia, la cual no siento, solo siento el peso de mi corazon y el rose de tus labios tan suaves, tan lindos y delicados...**

***Fin Endo POV***

**A la mañana siguiente kazemaru llego a la escuela serio...muy serio**

**-Are! kaze-chaaan!- un pequeño peliplata se acerco sujtando la mano de Goenji-¿no bienes con Endo-kun de casualidad?-pregunto sorprendido.**

**Kazemaru sintio una punsada en el pecho-¿por...por que habria de venir con migo?-su mirada se ensombrecio.**

**-Anoche estaba parado frente** **a tu casa- dijo el peli-crema-y miraba fijamente hacia tu ventana.**

**-Ademas anoche su madre hablo a mi casa y a la de Goenji preguntando por el, se oia preocupada-**

**Kazemaru abrio mucho los ojos y luego los regreso a su tamaño natural-Eso explica por que su madre estaba hoy en la mañana en mi casa-justo en ese instante el celular de Kazemaru sono-¿bueno?-pregunto nervioso, era un numero desconocido.**

**-...-alguien respiraba con dificultad del otro lado del altavoz-per...do...name...ka..kaze-chan...te amo...-la llamada se corto.**

**Kazemaru quedo en shock, "esa voz...no podia ser el"-¡ENDO!- fue lo ultimo que grito antes de salir corriendo tirando el y Fubuki fueron tras el, de no ser por que en ese instante toco la campana y un profesor los detuvo**

**-tenemos que irnos...perdonenos sensei-dijo Fubuki asustado.**

**-no- respondio**

**-¡QUE SE QUITE CARAJO!- grito Goenji enojado y lanzo una patada-¡CORRE SHIRO!-**

**Kazemaru corria como loco buscando a Endo por todos lados, en la torre, en la cancha, en el restaurante de ramen...sin exito**

**¿Donde estas?**


	6. Capitulo 6: desaparece de mi vida II

**_Disclaimer: _****Ni ****Inazuma ****eleven ****ni ****sus ****personajes ****me ****pertenecen****… ****solo ****el ****contenido ****de ****mi ****historia ****que ****es ****sacada ****de ****mi ****atolondrada ****cabeza****… ****sin ****mas ****gozen****…**

**Capitulo ****6 : ****Desaparece ****de ****mi ****vida... por****favor ****(parte ****II)**

***Kazemaru****POV***

**Endo... ****¿donde ****demonios ****te ****metiste? ****Idiota... ****espero ****que ****no ****hayas ****hecho ****nada ****estupido ****tu... ****tu ****gandisimo... ****tonto. ****Corri ****por ****las ****calles ****menos ****transitadas, ****el ****cielo ****se ****oscurecio ****y ****comenzo ****a ****llover ****de ****un ****momento ****a ****otro ; ****comenzo ****a ****llover ****a ****cantaros; ****este ****parecia ****el ****escenario ****perfecto ****para ****una ****pelicula ****cursi...**

**Llegue ****al ****rio... ****Endo ****¿que ****demonios ****piensas ****hacer?**

***Fin ****Kazemaru ****POV***

***Endo****POV***

**Eso ****es ****Kazemaru... ****te ****amo... ****te ****amo ****tanto ****que ****mis ****sentimientos ****son ****psicopatas ****y ****suicidas... ****con ****tal ****de ****que ****tu ****estes ****bien ****y ****sonrias ****no ****me ****importaria ****matarme.**

**Esboze ****una ****sonrisa ****psicopata ****¿de ****donde ****saque ****el ****arama? ****ni ****idea ****¿que ****are ****con ****ella?****desaparecer ****de ****tu ****vida. ****Escucho ****tu ****voz ****a ****lo ****lejos ****gritando ****mi ****nombre... ****estoy ****tan ****mal ****que ****solo ****escucho ****"matate M****amoru, ****vamos ****hazlo" ****jajajaja, ****que ****rara ****es ****la ****vida... ****que ****amargo ****es ****el ****amor ****¿no ****lo ****crees ****kaze-chan? ****por****que... ****yo ****si...**

***Fin ****Endo****POV***

***Kazemaru****POV***

**Te ****encontre ****estas ****en ****la ****orilla ****del ****puente ****bajo ****la ****lluvia... ****tu****mirada ****es ****sombria ****pero... ****estas ****sonriendo... ****te****volteas ****a ****verme... ****tu ****sonrisa ****y ****tu ****mirada... ****por ****primera ****vez ****en ****mi ****vida ****me ****aterran...**

**Endo... ****¿de ****donde ****diablos ****sacaste ****esa ****arma?**

***Fin ****Kazemaru****POV***

***Endo****POV***

**¿Que ****pasa ****Kaze-chan? ****por ****primera ****vez ****me ****miras ****con ****miedo... ****mi ****sonrisa ****no ****desaparece... ****mis ****ojos ****no ****logran ****parpadear... ****¡MIRAME, ****MIRAME ****KAZEMARU!... ****¡MIRA ****LO ****QUE ****ME ****HAZ ****HECHO! ****¡todo ****por ****tu ****amor!...**

**Apunte ****el ****arma ****a ****mi ****cabeza... ****tu ****mirada ****ahora ****era ****de ****terror... ****mis ****pupilas ****se ****dilatan ****mas ****y ****mas... ****mi ****sonrisa ****se ****hace ****mas ****y ****mas ****grande... ****¿que... ****tienes ****miedo?**

***Fin ****Endo****POV***

**-¡ENDOOO!-****grito ****kazemaru**

***Kazemaru****POV***

**Apuntaste ****el ****arma ****a ****tu ****cabeza, ****te ****miro ****horrorizado... ****me ****sonries... ****tus ****ojos ****parecen ****no ****tener ****vida... ****pareces ****un ****loco. ****Articulas ****palabras ****que ****no ****logro ****entender... ****Endo ****no ****hagas ****esto... ****por****favor ****no ****me ****hagas ****esto, ****las ****lagrimas ****empiezan ****a ****correr ****por ****mis ****mejillas, ****tu ****solo ****ensanchas ****mas ****tu ****sonrrisa.**

***Fin ****Kazemaru****POV***

**-Lo siento Kazemaru- Endo no dejaba sonrreir apretando poco a poco el gatillo del arma-hago esto por tu bien..no quiero que sufras mas...por mi culpa-**

**-¡NOOOOOOO!-grita Kazemaru...corria hasta Endo para detenerlo.**

**Se escucha un disparo justo cuando un rayo cae silenciando todo...**

***Kazemaru POV***

**Corri tan rapido como me fue posible, queria quitarte esa arma de las manos y abrazarte, pidiendote perdon por todo, por no darme cuenta de que tu siempre estabas a mi lado...perdoname Endo...lo siento tanto...te hize daño...perdoname...**

***Fin Kazemaru POV***

***Endo POV***

**jajajajajajaja Kaze-chan tu cara esta horrorizada...las lagrimas empiezan a brotar d mi rostro...sigo sonrriendo como psicopata...tu tambien lloras...¿acaso te sientes culpable?¿crees que mostrandome esa cara te perdonare? no lo creeo...Aprete el gatillo tu solo te acercaste corriendo deteniendo mi muñeca...**

***Fin Endo POV***

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-seguido del disparo se escucha un grito desgarrador...**

**¿QUE DIABLOS PASO DESPUES DEL DISPARO?**


	7. Capitulo 7:  ¿El fin de todo?

**_Disclaimer: _****Ni ****Inazuma ****eleven ****ni ****sus ****personajes ****me ****pertenecen****… ****y ****ya ****saben ****el ****resto**** –****w-**

**Capitulo ****7****: ****¿El ****fin ****de ****todo?**

**Un cuerpo cayo al suelo despues del sonido de un disparo bajo la lluvia...rapidamente un charco de sangre se forma alrededor...el joven se retuerze de dolorgritando, pidiendo ayuda...sus ojos se desenfocan...otra figura se tira al suelo y se acerca acariciando la cabeza del desnagrado llorando-todo estara bien...tranqulo,l-lla-llamare a una ambulancia-le acaricia el cabello manchando de sangre sus manos...**

***Endo POV***

**Idiota...eres un idiota ¿Por que... por quemoviste el arma haciua tu pecho justo cuando dispare? ¡KAZEMARU NO MUERAAS!no me dejes solo...te lo suplico, resiste por favor...**

**Las lagrimas salen de mi rostro, mi mirada aun no cambia de como estaba...mi sonrrisa desaparecio...oprimo justo donde la sangre brota...siento como tu vida se va por mis manos, como tu aliento se debilita; aprisa llame una ambulancia llorando...no deberia tardar ...resiste Kazemaru...pronto llegaran...**

***Fin Endo POV***

**-Kazemaru-un castaño lloraba desdesperado con un peliazul entre sus brazos el cual comenzaba a temblar...perdia mucha sangre-¡NO MUERAS POR FAVOR!- Kazemaru miro a Endo...estaba palido y debil.**

**-t...te...ngo...fri...o...en...do-fue lo unico que contesto recargandose en el pecho del portero.**

***Kazemaru POV***

**Corri justo cuando ibas a disparar, empuje tu mano hacia mi pecho cuando disparaste...cai al suelo gritando...el pecho me quemaba...te tiraste de rodillas a mi lado, llorabas...al menos tu sonrrisa psicopata se habia ido...me sujetaste entre tus brazos y llorando dijiste mi nombre...casi no puedo oirte, veo borroso...el pecho me duele, veo tus manos llenas de sangre...Endo...tengo frio, quedate haci con migo...se escucha un ruido de un auto, todo se vuelve oscuro...perdoname Endo...no me pude quedar a tu lado...**

***Fin Kazemaru POV***

**Hasta aquí le dejo… perdonen que sea tan corto pero se me seco la cabeza xDD pronto subo el 8 **


End file.
